i got this
by MrJamesileee
Summary: is Beca embarrassed of Chloe? angsty fluff.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is not my best writing, by any means. i just kind of spat it out last night. it was intended to be a one-shot, but i could be persuaded otherwise, as i really enjoyed writing it. all feedback is appreciated, positive and negative.

"I _got_ it, Chlo," Beca huffed out, frustrated after practicing the same generic choreography for the hundredth time.

"_Do _you?" Chloe challenged, but at least she did it with a cute, kind smirk on her face.

"Well…I _will._" Beca rolled her eyes. "If I don't have it down by now, going over it for another hour today isn't going to help," she reasoned.

"It better. Aubrey will be here in a little bit and if you mess it up again she'll rip your head off," Chloe said, taking a drink out of her water bottle.

"She'll rip my head off anyway," Beca muttered. "Can I get a drink of that?" She eyed Chloe's water bottle hungrily.

"Sure," Chloe smiled, offering the bottle to her friend.

"Thanks," Beca smiled back. But just as she had almost gotten the bottle in her grasp Chloe squeezed it, hard and on purpose, sending a stream of cool water all over Beca's face and neck.

Beca gasped uncharacteristically, genuinely surprised by the action and by the cold sensation. Chloe burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" Beca said, wide-eyed.

"Really? _Can't _you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow as her laughter subsided.

"I'm gonna get you, Beale."

"You couldn't get me if you tried," Chloe said confidently, though she was already running.

Beca chased Chloe around the piano- twice – then between the rows of chairs, weaving in and out and trying to trip each other up.

"Your legs are too short, Mitchell. It's hopeless!" Chloe called behind her, not realizing that Beca had already stopped running after her and was now sitting on a chair, apparently admitting defeat. "Aw, did the baby get winded?" Chloe joked, approaching her friend, assuming that the little game was over and that she had won- she usually did.

"You wish," Beca said softly, tackling Chloe suddenly and sending them both rolling to the ground, laughing along the way.

Beca began to tickle Chloe viciously- she already knew all the best spots- sending the redhead into fits of breathless laughter and gasps. Chloe tried hard to fight her off as the girl tickled her ribs and stomach, but she had found that Beca was much stronger than she looked.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Beale?" Beca asked, pinning both arms above Chloe's head and feeling victorious. "'Legs are too short…'" she scoffed.

"We really should get back to the routine, Beca. You need to finally get it down," Chloe said, straight-faced, looking up at her.

Beca knew that when her friend meant business there was nothing that could get in the way of her determination. She sighed.

"Oh, Chlo. Seriously?" Beca said as her face dropped, letting go of Chloe's restrained hands.

"No!" Chloe laughed, diving on Beca and flipping them over so that she had the tickling advantage.

"You dick!" Beca yelled through her laughter.

Chloe was tickling her ankle with one hand and her stomach with the other, using her own body weight to pin the small girl to the dirty hardwood floor.

"It's not my fault you're so gullable," Chloe said, out of breath, retreating and rolling over to lie on her back, her head resting on Beca's stomach.

"I'm not gullable! I just happen to believe the things you say," she defended, watching Chloe's head rise and fall as her own breathing regulated.

"I know," Chloe admitted. "I appreciate that." She took a deep breath and sighed, relaxing as she felt Beca's body relax beneath her head.

A warm, comfortable silence fell over the two as they simply lay there, recovering from giggle fits and feeling like children. Beca watched as Chloe closed her eyes, visibly relaxed and peaceful, and she smiled. Without allowing herself the time to question it, Beca reached up and ran her fingers through the red tresses that were currently splayed across her torso. At the sensation, Chloe breathed in and sighed contentedly, which only prompted Beca to continue.

She ran her fingertips gently over the girl's scalp before weaving her hand through the locks and pulling gently, just the right amount of pressure. Chloe's mouth opened and just the tiniest sound came out, sending tingles through Beca's body. She wanted to hear every sound that girl made, and she wanted to be the cause of them.

Chloe reached up to her side and found Beca's free hand, entwining their fingers gently, unintentionally drawing Beca's attention away from her hair. Chloe's fingers traced over Beca's so lightly that Beca could just barely feel the touch. Her breath hitched and she looked from their tangled hands to Chloe's face. The girl's eyes were now wide open, staring at Beca's face and smiling with a look of pure love emanating from her, causing a blush to creep across Beca's cheeks (and through her body). And Beca freaking Mitchell did not blush. (Except for that one time that a girl had snuck into her shower. She blushed then.)

Beca's slight embarrassment (and confusion) caused her to tear her eyes away from the insanely blue ones boring into her, but she continued her attention to Chloe's hair. Beca swore it was the softest thing that she had ever felt. Well, aside from the girl's hand, which was still gently caressing her own. She boldly looked back to Chloe's face finding that intense look still in her eyes. Beca smiled, staring into her eyes as she ran her hand through Chloe's hair and tugged just a _little_ bit more forcefully this time, causing the girl's eyes to close and her breath to catch audibly. Beca knew it wasn't out of pain. She felt herself gulp- actually, literally gulp- and prayed that Chloe hadn't heard it. Watching Chloe react to her touches and actions was igniting something inside Beca, like a tiny merry-go-round whirlpool spinning in the pit of her stomach. It was amazing and terrifying.

"Chloe, what the hell?!" Aubrey's voice rang out in its bitchiest tone, startling the girls out of their (loving?) dazes, causing Beca to sit up suddenly, essentially knocking Chloe off of her. "I tried to call you. Why are you here already?" she demanded, sounding like a mother.

"Beca and I were just going over the choreography before rehearsal," Chloe said, standing from the ground and trying to shake herself out of her fog.

"Yeah, looked like it," Aubrey scoffed, shooting a death glare at Beca who was suddenly all the way across the room, pretending to find the piano interesting.

"We were! She wanted to make sure she had it down," Chloe defended, but felt herself deflating as she spoke.

"Aca-bitches!" Fat Amy called out, walking in with Lilly and Stacie in tow. "I made brownies- Tasmanian recipe. Lilly wanted to put weed in them but Stacie said we shouldn't."

"It was your idea," Lilly said inaudibly.

"No time for brownies now, Amy. We have to get our shit together," Aubrey chided.

"Rehearsal didn't even start yet. Why are you already pissed?" Amy asked with a laugh as the remaining girls entered the room.

"I'm not pissed, I'm focused," Aubrey breathed. "Something I'd like to see more of from some of you," she added, looking to Chloe first, who looked sad already, then to Beca, who was still across the room, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Okay, let's do this one more time!" Aubrey screamed for the fifth time.

"Aubrey, it's almost nine o'clock. We should really let the girls go for the night," Chloe said quietly, hoping to cause the girl to see how unreasonable she was being.

"I _said_ one more time, Chloe!" Aubrey narrowed her eyes, turning to the group. "And Beca? Try to get your head out of your ass this time, would you? For all the 'extra practice' you put in today it sure isn't showing," she added pointedly, finger quotes and all.

Beca didn't even have the strength or care to argue, and everyone noticed. She didn't react at all to Aubrey's rudeness. And Beca had to admit that it probably _did_ seem like she had her head in her ass today. She had a lot more on her mind than another stupid Bellas rehearsal. She had kept her distance from Chloe all throughout practice, admittedly intentionally, and now she was really regretting it. Chloe wouldn't even look at her. Every time she tried to make eye contact with her, the redhead would turn away immediately, as though Beca were some stranger. Chloe was pissed- that much was obvious- but the worst part was that Beca couldn't even blame her.

The Bellas repeated the routine three more times before Aubrey finally excused them for the night, reminding them all that practice was still on for eight o'clock the next morning. Beca didn't care about any of that right now; she just needed to get Chloe to look at her again. Everyone gathered their belongings and began to file out, but Chloe stayed glued to Aubrey's side. Beca knew Chloe well enough to know that it was a defense tactic. As long as Chloe was with Aubrey then Beca couldn't approach her. Not about what she wanted to discuss, anyway. It was a safety.

After waiting nearly ten minutes for Aubrey to lock up, Beca finally exited, near but not too near Aubrey and Chloe. At this rate, she'd never get a chance to talk to the girl. The walk back to the dorms was painful. Beca lagged behind while Chloe and Aubrey discussed rehearsal as though Beca wasn't even there. Not once did Chloe even look back in her direction.

Finally, fate shone down on Beca. And by fate, I mean Fat Amy, who had called Aubrey before they reached the dorms in order to beg her to push rehearsal back to a later time the next morning. It allowed Beca the opportunity she needed to try to talk to Chloe.

"Hey," she breathed out bouncing a few steps nervously to catch up with the girl as Aubrey deviated slightly in order to tell Fat Amy through the phone how 'unmotivated' she was.

"What's up?" Chloe said coldly. To Beca it sounded more like, 'get it over with and get out of my face.'

"You won't even look at me," Beca said quietly, all tough guy, no emotion façade suddenly out the window when it was a matter of Chloe.

Chloe looked at Beca pointedly, then away, just to prove her wrong. Beca wanted that loving look back, not this sudden disgust.

"Chlo—" Beca grabbed the girl's arm softly, only to have it immediately ripped away from her.

"What, Beca?! Now that no one's around to see, you want to talk to me again?" Chloe asked seriously, her voice rising naturally, more upset than Beca had ever seen her.

"No, I…what? What do you mean?" Beca was lost, and Chloe just kept walking. "Chloe, wait!" she grabbed her arm again, this time succeeding in stopping the girl. "I don't understand," she said sadly, sounding like a heartbroken little girl.

"_You _wouldn't look at _me _for the first three hours of rehearsal. You wouldn't stand near me, or talk to me! So why is it okay for you to act like that but not for me?" Chloe asked, now looking directly into Beca's eyes with an intensity that scared the younger girl.

"It's not," Beca said, nearly inaudibly.

"When Aubrey walked into the room today, you threw me off of you like I was _nothing_! Like you wouldn't be caught dead that close to me if anyone else was around to see. And then, of course, the second you can be alone with me you're back. Are you that embarrassed of me, Beca?!" Chloe asked, feeling tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Embarrassed of you? Are you kidding?" Beca was seriously at a loss. How could she _ever _be embarrassed of Chloe Beale? The fact that Chloe even wanted to be around someone like _her _astounded Beca every day. "I could never be embarrassed of you, Chloe. I'm happy every time you speak to me in public," Beca admitted. "Or not in public," she added.

"Then what happened today, Beca? Because it sure seemed like you were embarrassed to be seen with me," Chloe's face softened and she looked sad, and Beca realized that was where the anger had come from all along. She had hurt Chloe Beale.

"I wasn't embarrassed, Chloe," Beca sighed. "It's just, it's Aubrey, and she hates me so much already, and she's your best friend. So if she thought—" Beca paused, contemplating her words. "If she thought it was more than it was, she would hate me more and she might hate you too, and I don't want that."

"If she thought what was more than it was?" Chloe wasn't stupid; she just needed to hear Beca say it.

"You had your head on me," Beca shook, trying to be strong during this conversation even though she was terrified and crumbling. "I was playing with your hair. We were holding hands…"

"And?" Chloe challenged.

"And I know you're an affectionate person but we've never been like that before. I've never seen you like that with Aubrey or any of your other friends." Beca kicked the ground like a frustrated little kid as she fought off the tears behind her eyes. "If she thought we were together she'd probably be really pissed."

"So you're not embarrassed to be seen with me, but you'd be embarrassed if anyone thought we were a couple?" Chloe asked sincerely.

"Not embarrassed!" Beca prayed that she could maintain her strength, but it wasn't looking good. She really just needed to not be fighting with Chloe anymore. She had never fought with Chloe, let alone over something so serious. She didn't know where it was headed, but she felt like she could pee her pants out of fear at any moment. "I wouldn't be embarrassed if anyone thought we were a couple. But I don't want them to get the wrong impression, I guess," she breathed.

"Why do you care if they get the wrong impression?" Chloe challenged, taking a step closer to Beca, finally.

"It's not that I care, it's just…we're just friends," Beca said quietly, the question in the statement audible in her voice.

"Are we?" Chloe asked so quietly that Beca would not have been able to hear her had they been standing more than a foot apart. It was Chloe's turn to sound terrified.

"I…" Beca's eyes darted from Chloe, to the ground, to her own trembling hands and finally back to the scared, beautiful eyes in front of her. "I don't know."

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned away, her strength apparently failing her also. Beca jogged in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I guess-" Beca breathed, hoping to grow some balls ASAP, "if people _did_ think we were together, I wouldn't mind that. But I don't want them to think that if we're not," she admitted.

"What?" Chloe laughed through furrowed eyebrows, her face lightening for the first time in hours. "That made no sense," she smiled.

"No, it did," Beca promised, smiling back. "If people think we're together, I want it to be because we _are _together, not just because it looks that way," she breathed, looking deeply into Chloe's eyes.

"So…" Chloe started, relaxing visibly, "what would that mean, exactly?" she smirked. She couldn't help but love to see Beca all flushed and flustered, her cool front long gone.

"Chlo!" Beca whined, face-palming and shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the anxiety she felt, to no avail. When she uncovered her face she was met with Chloe's giant blue eyes, filled with the same intensity (and was it love?) that they held earlier. "I like you," she couldn't stop herself from saying.

"_Do _you?" Chloe smirked, quirking an eyebrow and taking Beca's trembling hand gently.

"You know I do," Beca breathed out.

"Do you like me in front of other people? Even Aubrey?" Chloe asked with her puppy dog eyes on as they began to slowly walk toward the dorms again, this time hand in hand.

"Well I like you _all_ the time," Beca smiled. "As far as _acting _like it…" she stopped intentionally, earning a loving smack on the arm from Chloe. "I'll act the same way in front of everybody as I do when we're alone- if I know I'm allowed to," she told her, tracing the girl's fingertips with her own.

"You're allowed to," Chloe said without hesitation.

"Good," Beca nodded. "So I can hold your hand in front of everybody?"

"If you want," Chloe told her, her eyes lowering as she blushed slightly.

"I want," Beca told her. "And I can hug you in front of everybody, even Aubrey?" she asked, stopping suddenly and pulling Chloe into an almost desperate embrace.

"You definitely can," Chloe smiled, kissing Beca's head lovingly as the small girl nuzzled into her neck. "Hey, where _is_ Aubrey?" she asked, suddenly looking around the deserted quad surrounding them.

"Well, I didn't hear the rape whistle," Beca smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

-thanks to those of you who reviewed/followed/favourited. so i'm making it a multi-chapter story, though it still probably won't be too long in all. this is a kind of short chapter, all filler but essential filler. please let me know what you like AND what you don't like. and thanks for reading.

"_God,_ Chloe. Where were you? I've been home for half an hour!" Aubrey huffed out upon Chloe finally entering their apartment, obviously in a better mood than she had been when the girl had left her.

"I was talking to Beca," Chloe told her, unable to hide the smile that threatened to creep onto her face.

"Why? I mean, I know you're friends with her. I just don't get it," Aubrey admitted, settling back onto the couch, textbook in her lap.

"I…we had something we had to clear up," Chloe decided her wording carefully, intentionally. Sure, she and Beca had decided to act the same way around the others as they did when they were alone, but did that mean that Chloe was ready to essentially 'out' herself to her very judgmental best friend? She wasn't sure.

"What were you two fighting about anyway?" Aubrey inquired, throwing her textbook to the side and suddenly giving her full attention to her friend.

"We…" Chloe stopped, confused. "How'd you know we were fighting?" she asked, sinking into the chair across from Aubrey, half terrified and half excited that Aubrey cared enough to even ask.

"It was aca-obvious!" Aubrey scoffed, as though Chloe should have known better than to ask. "All of the Bellas could tell."

"How?" Chloe _had _to know.

"You were acting like a sad little puppy the whole way through rehearsal," Aubrey chuckled despite the situation. "And Beca – I may not be the biggest fan of the girl, but usually she at least has her shit together. She was lost today. And she wasn't tethered to your side like she always is."  
"Huh," Chloe said, more to herself than to Aubrey. She was surprised to find that anyone paid enough attention to her or to Beca to notice any change in them. What else had they noticed?

"So did you fix it?"

"What?" Chloe asked, Aubrey's question suddenly ripping her from her daze.

BLOOP

Chloe's phone rang out in a text alert and her senses became overwhelmed. There was too much to pay attention to: Aubrey's questions, her own thoughts and confusion, and now this text. She had to check it, even if she knew it wasn't socially kosher.

"_You should come over __" – Beca._

A huge smile spread across Chloe's features, regardless of her audience. She was completely unaware of just how closely Aubrey was watching.

"I'll take that as a yes," Aubrey laughed out loud.

"What? Yes to what?" Chloe asked, more confused than ever, her attention drawn instantly back to her best friend and the strange smirk that sat on her face.

"That you fixed it."

"Fixed what?" Chloe's brow furrowed, not sure what they were even talking about at all anymore.

"Oh, Chloe," Aubrey smiled. "Where even are you? You and Beca are cool now, right?" she decided that she would walk her very distracted friend through the process of opening up if it was required, and apparently it was.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled. "We're cool now."  
"Good," Aubrey nodded. "Because as much as I dislike her, I dislike you when you're fighting with her even more."

"Really? Why?" Chloe asked, confused and self-conscious about her Aubrey's statement.

"It's like you weren't even _you_," she told her friend honestly.

"I like her," Chloe spat out before she could consciously stop herself, immediately flushing but trying like hell not to act like she had actually divulged anything.

"I know you do, Chlo. And honestly, I think I could like her someday too. It's just that we're so different and—"

"Aubrey—" Chloe interrupted, speaking as though her consciousness had relinquished all control upon seeing her friend's misunderstanding of the statement. "I _like_ her," she said, looking at her own nervous, wringing hands.

"You like—oh!" Aubrey went wide-eyed suddenly, sinking further into the couch. "You _like_ her…" she said quietly as the information finally sank in.

Chloe nodded nervously, looking up at Aubrey just barely.

"Wow…" Aubrey took a deep breath, and a minute to take it all in. On one hand she couldn't help but be slightly shocked, if even simply at the fact that Chloe had admitted it so readily. At the same time it was like a million tiny puzzle pieces had all just fallen into place, finally. "Does she like you back?" she asked, sincerely interested, almost seeming excited.

Chloe nodded again, faster this time and with an undeniably overjoyed smile on her anxious face.

"Are you two like, _together_?!" Aubrey exclaimed as she stood from the couch excitedly.

"I honestly don't know," Chloe sort of chuckled. "That's what we were fighting about, I think," she admitted.

"Oh my God, Chloe! Why didn't you tell me?! I want to know everything!" Aubrey practically yelled, falling back onto the couch.

Chloe couldn't help but glance at her phone. She hadn't yet responded to Beca's text and she still didn't know what she should say. It was nearly ten thirty already and they had to be up early in the morning for rehearsals, which implied the invite was a 'spend the night' invite. She knew herself, and Beca, well enough to not read too far into it (they hadn't even kissed yet) but it still caused her to question the intent. But the idea of spending time with Beca right now was more than appealing to Chloe, and they still had a lot to work out between them, and if the 'working it out' so happened to involve a lot of snuggling, so be it.

"What? What did she say?" Aubrey asked, seemingly reading Chloe's mind.

"She wants me to go over," Chloe said quietly, unsure what kind of reaction she would get.

"Like a booty call?!" Aubrey cracked up. That was the _last_ reaction she had expected to get.

"No! Not like a booty call, Aubrey!" Chloe told her, mortified but laughing nonetheless. "Everything just happened today."

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" Aubrey waggled her eyebrows.

"I mean- obviously she and I had been close and getting closer, but we didn't admit that it was _like that_. And today it just… it got _real_. And we had to acknowledge it, I guess," Chloe sighed.

"When I walked in on you in the rehearsal room? So that's why she was avoiding you today! She was totally freaking out," Aubrey reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess she was," Chloe realized her friend was exactly right.

"Well I don't blame her, really. It's a big deal," Aubrey empathized.

Chloe beamed at Aubrey's understanding.

"So are you going over?"

"Should I?" she knew she wanted to, but she loved the idea of having her best friend supporting her enough to talk her through things. It was something she honestly hadn't expected.

"Yeah, I would," Aubrey smiled. "I mean, you trust her, right? And you obviously like her. You two have a lot to work out. And _make _out," she added with a laugh, just to see Chloe blush.

"Aubrey!" Chloe covered her face.

"Did she kiss you yet?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, Beale!"

"We haven't kissed yet!" Chloe swore, laughing uncontrollably at the idea of it all.

"Well go then!" Aubrey practically demanded. "And have fun. But if you two are late for rehearsals in the morning I swear to God I'll rip your eyes out."


	3. Chapter 3

**- hey y'all. here's part three. short again, i apologise. thanks to everyone for reviewing/favouriting/following and reading it in general. let me know if you like this part. i write it in intervals so i'm never sure where it's going until it's already there. thanks again and enjoy.**

As Chloe stood, about to knock on the door to Beca's dorm, her heart fluttered anxiously and she had to take a deep breath. Nervousness, butterflies, were not things that Chloe Beale was accustomed to feeling. She was always calm and confident, but something about Beca broke her down. She knocked once – twice – before realizing that she had been so wrapped up in everything that was going on that she had forgotten to even respond to Beca's text. Even though it was the small girl's idea for her to come over, Chloe was still ultimately showing up unannounced. What if Beca was just being cute by sending the text and didn't _really_ want Chloe's company? The door swinging open suddenly startled Chloe out of her worries.

"You actually came," Beca said, looking surprised but pleased.

"Should I not have? I just realized that I didn't get back to you. I was talking to Aubrey and thinking about things and all of a sudden I was just on my way over without even being sure if you _really_ wanted me to be." Chloe had never been good at hiding her feelings.

"You're rambling. You okay?" Beca asked, leading her into the room finally and shutting the door behind them. "Are you nervous? I've never seen you like this," she admitted, tentatively sitting on the edge of her bed and motioning for Chloe to join her.

"I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm nervous," she shrugged, sitting next to Beca, but not _too_ near.

Suddenly _Beca_ was nervous. Maybe Chloe had decided that she had made a mistake regarding her feelings for her. Actually, now that Beca thought about it, Chloe never technically said that she had any feelings for her at all. She had told Chloe that she liked her, but Chloe had not verbally reciprocated. Technically. Maybe she'd had this wrong all along. She stood and began to pace as her fears overwhelmed her. It was Chloe's turn to worry.

"So, I mean, you said you were thinking about things. What kind of things? Good things or bad things?" Beca asked, subconsciously pulling on the hem of her shirt as she avoided Chloe's eyes.

"Now _you_ seem nervous," Chloe chuckled, rising from the bed and approaching Beca, but the girl was still a pacing, moving target.

"I am!" Beca blurted out, hating that her weakness was showing so openly.

"Why?" Chloe asked softly, wrapping her fingers around Beca's wrist gently, stopping the girl.

"I- I'm confused, I guess. And overanalyzing everything," Beca admitted, flopping back onto her bed, frustrated with herself.

"I know. Me too, kind of," Chloe told her, lying down on the bed next to her, making a point to keep her distance. Now was not the time for overbearing, no-boundaries Chloe. She didn't want to scare Beca off, especially if the girl was scared to begin with. "I told Aubrey," she said suddenly, looking at the ceiling nervously as she awaited a response.

"Told her what?" Beca asked, sincerely not having a clue.

"That I like you."

-crickets chirp—

Beca was shocked. Shocked was an understatement. Well, she guessed that answered her question about Chloe doubting her feelings. It answered a lot of questions about Chloe's sincerity. For Chloe to have told Aubrey implied that this was more than just a potentially fleeting feeling. Beca smiled.

"Why?" She wasn't sure why that's what came out of her mouth, out of all the wonderful, loving thoughts floating around in there.

"Are you mad? I didn't even really mean to. I mean, it's not like I decided I was going to tell her or anything. We were just talking about you and I fighting and it just sort of came out naturally. I'm sorry—"

"Chlo?" Beca stopped her ramble gently. "I'm not mad at all. I'm…the opposite of mad. It actually really means a lot to me that you told her," Beca smiled, reaching across the space between them on the bed and lacing her fingers softly with Chloe's.

"Really?" Chloe beamed.

"_Really _really," Beca squeezed her hand and pulled the girl closer to her, so her head rested on Beca's shoulder. "How'd she take it?" Beca had to ask.

"Well," Chloe nodded. "Frighteningly well, to be honest. I think part of her always knew."

"She wasn't mad?" Beca was surprised. Maybe she hadn't given Aubrey enough credit in the best friend department.

"Not mad at all. Happy, I think. But she like asked way too many questions and wants to know stuff that might be weird to discuss with her," Chloe admitted, scrunching up her nose and nuzzling Beca's neck.

Beca smiled at the feeling. "Like what?"  
"Like if we kissed yet," Chloe blushed slightly. "And when you texted me tonight, if it was a booty call," she laughed.

"A booty call?!" Beca burst out laughing before her face suddenly became serious. She propped herself up on her elbow. "Oh, God. That's not what _you_ thought, was it?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Beca! No! We haven't even kissed. I hoped it might be a snuggle call," Chloe smiled widely, pulling Beca back into her and wrapping her arm around her waist.

"_Only_ a snuggle call?" Beca waggled her eyebrows, earning a giggle from Chloe.

"Maybe a kisses and snuggles call…" Chloe bit her lip, looking away from Beca shyly. "If that's what you wanted."

Chloe kept her eyes averted, unsure if she had made Beca uncomfortable. She didn't want to push the girl and she honestly didn't know where their lines were drawn at this point. Beca smiled down at the girl, feeling a warmth rise up in her cheeks as she stared at Chloe's lips, the bottom of which was still grasped lightly between her teeth, in a way keeping the girl from saying any more.

Without warning or overanalyzing, Beca's head dipped down to reach Chloe's lips, brushing gently as the redhead let out a small gasp of surprise at the contact, which only made Beca surge further. She pulled Chloe's bottom lip softly between her own and she felt Chloe's hands make their way up to her neck, pulling her in and holding her there as the kiss deepened. Beca's fingers traced around the skin of Chloe's hipbone where her t-shirt and pants didn't quite meet. Beca found herself wondering how the skin would taste. As she felt Chloe's tongue brush against her lips, this time, Beca gasped. She assumed a part of her would start to freak out at this point- she hadn't kissed many people, let alone girls- but the feelings coursing through her were too wonderfully overwhelming for her to feel any fear. She grasped Chloe's hips and rolled the girl on top of her, and Chloe, wide-eyed, pulled away from her lips for the first time.

"Shit, Beca," Chloe breathed out, causing Beca to erupt into laughter.

"Well put," Beca laughed.

Chloe took a deep breath and rested her head onto Beca's chest, feeling as both of their hearts pounded and chests heaved. Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair and thought about how that simple action had essentially led to all of this. What a day. Had she known what simply expressing her feelings without fear would get her, she would have played with Chloe's hair a long time ago.

"Just so you know I wasn't… I mean, I didn't _want_ to pull away from you," Chloe said, looking up into Beca's eyes.

Beca smiled down at the girl, whose disheveled red hair was making her stomach do little excited flips. "I know."

"I want to do this right," Chloe admitted.

"So we can't make out?" Beca joked, letting out a chuckle.

"Oh no, we can," Chloe grinned widely. "But at that rate this _would_ have turned into a booty call," she laughed.


End file.
